I'll love you till the end
by Regina Storynet
Summary: Remus es capturado por mortífagos y Tonks planea rescatarlo. Bellatrix tiene un maquiavélico plan malvado. ¿Podrán detenerla antes de que sea tarde? [Lutonks - Tonkin ]
1. Chapter 1

"¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos encontrado ni una pista de él?" Preguntaba Tonks furiosa.

Luego de un recorrido por el Bosque de Dean habían sido atacados. No sabía de dónde habían salido pero habían sido atacados y por más que lucharon con todos los encantamientos posibles, los superaban en número, no podían ellos dos solos contra tantos. El llamado de ayuda había sido enviado pero no había llegado a tiempo. Al final los mortífagos habían acabado por capturar a Remus y ella era la culpable. Sabía que lo era porque así se sentía, porque si ella no hubiera insistido en ir hasta ese bosque no hubiera pasado.

¿Por qué había insistido tanto en ir al maldito bosque? Ahora ya no importaba, carecía de sentido en comparación a lo que estaba pasando ahora. Ella solo quería un lugar familiar para estar a solas con su esposo, tenía una noticia para darle y quería estar lejos del resto de los miembros de la Orden al menos por unos minutos. En la casa segura no tenían privacidad alguna para hablar de la clase de cosas de la que quería hablarle ella, pero ni siquiera ahí, estando tan lejos, lograron tener privacidad. Al parecer los estaban vigilando, al parecer tenían como misión capturarlos, pero ella les había frustrado el plan. Ella había escapado, aunque se lamentaba todo el tiempo y no dejaba de repetir que debía ser ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Remus.

"Dora, tranquila" dijo la señora Weasley entrando con una bandeja con té para los presentes. "Ya lo encontraremos, lo traeremos de regreso"

"¿¡Cuándo Molly?! ¿¡Cuándo?!" Le desesperaba que no hubiera rastro alguno que pudieran seguir.

La señora Weasley puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer del cabello rosa chicle. No tenía palabras que lograran calmarla y lo sabía, así como sabía que ella estaría igual que la pelirosada si le hubiera pasado a ella.

Cuando Moody se dispuso a hablar, una luz blanca y traslúcida con forma de serpiente entró por la ventana, se presentó ante ellos interrumpiendo toda acción dentro de la sala. La serpiente zigzagueaba por la sala, envolviendo a los presentes: Pasó al lado de Arthur, sacudió el cabello colorado de Molly, se enredó en el bastón de Moody hasta finalmente quedar flotando frente a la joven auror. Los ojos traslúcidos de la serpiente miraron fijo a los de Tonks, quien dificultosamente pasó saliva, respirando profundo, sin atreverse a moverse. Parecían casi en un trance las dos hasta que de la serpiente se oyó una descabellada y estrepitosa risa. Todos sabían de quién se trataba, todos sabían ahora a quién pertenecía ese patronus. Una voz salió entonces de la figura, cortando el nuevo silencio.

"Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, ¿lobo está?" volvió a reír. ¡Maldita bruja loca! Sabía que puntos débiles tocar. El patronus volvió a hablar "Claro que no está, al menos... no allá. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema Nymphadora?" hizo una pausa, ¿¡por qué ese nombre?! "El problema es que él solo no me sirve de nada... él solo no es divertido. Sé que no vendrás a jugar, pero... te propongo un trato, tu vienes y yo te devuelvo al menos el cadáver de tu... ugh, de tu escoria de esposo, ¡pero...! has de venir sola, de lo contrario... el lobo no volverá a estar nunca" Otra vez esa risa estremecedora. "Te esperaremos en el Bosque de Dean en 2 horas, si no estás, adiós lobo"

Habiendo dicho la última palabra, el Patronus desapareció dejando tan sólo una estela de lo que había sido. Tonks se desplomó en el primer sillón que tuvo al alcance, con la mirada perdida. Molly corrió a su lado y la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a decirle que debía al menos rescatar algo positivo: Remus seguía con vida.

"No irás" fue lo primero que dijo Moody sin siquiera meditarlo ni por un momento.

"Alastor..." exclamó Arthur pensando en darle al menos un respiro a Tonks, era demasiado para asimilar.

"No tiene sentido discutir, no irá. Es lo último que diré"

"¿Cómo? ¡Es mi esposo! ¡No puedo no ir!" Exclamo la bruja que ahora miraba a su maestro.

"Podría ser muy peligroso" replicó Molly preocupada.

"Lo se, pero si no voy puede ser incluso peor"

"Tonks, escucha a Moody, él sabe de lo que está hablando" insistió el señor Weasley

"Es mi esposo, está en peligro, ¡no puedo dejarlo sólo en manos de la desquiciada de mi tía!"

"¡Nymphadora!" Vociferó Alastor llamando de inmediato la atención de la joven Auror "sé que es tu esposo y sé de lo que Bellatrix es capaz de hacer, pero que vallas corriendo para rescatarlo... ¡Es justo lo que ella quiere! Vas directo a una trampa"

"Sé que es lo que quiere pero no me importa ir a una trampa"

"Pues a mi sí me importa que lo hagas" dijo con un tono severo mirándola muy serio "eres mi aprendiz y deberías hacer lo que yo te ordene"

Tonks apretó los labios y los puños, suspiró y dijo "¡bien! Como digas, no iré" Luego se retiró a su habitación en La Madriguera. Se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba y con los pies cruzados. Estaba inquieta y nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en Remus, en como estaría o qué le estarían haciendo. Entonces cuando hubo pasado una hora sin saber de noticias de algún plan decente, se levantó, tomó su varita y salió por la ventana.

"Lo siento Alastor, pero no puedo esperar a tener un plan seguro y arriesgarme por ello" susurró mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, debía llegar al bosque antes de que notaran que no estaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos decidió que ya podría aparecerse y así lo hizo. En un instante estaba en el bosque de Dean, recorriendolo y gritándole a su tía.

"¡Aqui estoy! Como querías..." observaba todo a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estas?"

Un nuevo Patronus con forma de serpiente apareció frente a ella.

"Veo que has decidido aparecer..." dijo la voz del Patronus

"Claro que vine... Pero eso ya lo sabias..." respondió la bruja apretando los dientes torciendo la cabeza algo molesta por el juego.

"Aquí no estamos pero si vas al cementerio del Valle de Godric nos encontraras..." El Patronus río enroscandose en ella "Tienes 10...9...8...7...6...5..."

Antes de que el Patronus hubiera acabado de contar, Tonks se apareció en dicho valle. De todos los posibles panoramas nunca hubiera estado preparada para lo que la esperaba: 10 mortifagos preparados con sus varitas, la atacaron en cuanto la vieron aparecerse. Como pudo devolvió algunos ataques, pero eran demasiados para ella sola. Buscó refugio. Hechizos de toda clase volaban en dirección a la bruja; crucios, pretificus, inmóvilus y demás hechizos de ataque la rozaban o chocaban contra ella, hasta que un imperio llegó hasta ella. De pronto sintió como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, como si fuera una marioneta y no llegaba a ver cual de todos los presentes era el titiritero. Una fuerza ajena a ella hizo que avanzara descibriendo su posición y entonces fue cuando una lluvia de hechizos llegó hacia ella y ya no supo más nada, todo lo que veía era negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el primer fic de Harry Potter que me atrevo a escribir. Agradecería comentarios sobre el capítulo y que sepan que hay más que luego publicaré. ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando despertó estaba aturdida, atontada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía muchos deseos de vomitar. Estaba tirada en el suelo y apenas si podía levantar la cabeza. Cuando pudo prestar atención a su alrededor escuchó dos voces conocidas. Lucius y Bellatrix discutían. Él le decía a ella que deberían haber ido a su mansión, no deberían haber venido a esta otra, que carecía de clase. ¿De veras se estaban preocupando por eso? ¿Tan poco importaba tener a dos miembros de la Orden capturados? Y solo ellos sabían de las condiciones en la que los tenían a los dos. Quizá la mente le jugaba malas pasadas, quién sabría cuantos maleficios habían impactado contra ella antes de desfallecer, pero... si no estaban en la mansión Malfoy... ¿en dónde se encontraban?

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía bien, apenas logró levantar la cabeza y vio que se encontraba atada de pies y manos. Sentía la garganta seca y áspera. Escuchó como Lucius le recriminaba a Bellatrix que no debía jugar con la comida, ella por su parte contestaba de mala gana que haría lo que quisiera y él no era quién para impedirlo. De eso sí podía estar segura, era real, conocía la reputación de la mortífaga y sabía de lo que era capaz. No le cabía duda alguna de que quisiera torturarla antes de matarla o quizá solo torturarla hasta la locura como antaño había hecho con los Longbottom.

"Bien, bien, bien... veo que alguien se ha despertado" La voz del hombre de pie junto a ella la trajo de vuelta de su ensimismamiento.

Alzó la vista para verlo y lo reconoció enseguida. Conocía a ese hombre, tenía muchas ganas de encerrarlo sabiéndolo mortífago, pero nunca había logrado tener pruebas de ello hasta ahora. Yaxley, altanero y atrevido como siempre, la miraba con una sonrisa ladina. Permaneció inmóvil por un instante, luego se agachó y la tomó por los brazos, levantándola con torpeza y brusquedad.

Bellatrix, harta de discutir con Lucius se sumó al goce de la joven auror, junto a Yaxley. La miraba con una macabra sonrisa, fuera cuales fueran los planes que tenían serían grandes y detestables.

"Llévenla afuera" ordenó la mortífaga "ya es hora..."

Así como lo había ordenado Bellatrix, lo hicieron. La llevaron fuera y fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta de que ya era de noche. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la batalla en el Valle de Godric hasta que vio el oscuro cielo nocturno, en ese momento cubierto de nubes. La arrastraron hasta un poste estratégicamente ubicado y la encadenaron tan fuerte como las cadenas lo permitían. Bellatrix le sujetó el rostro mientras reía y gozaba la situación.

"¡Pelea de forma justa!" Gritó Tonks luchando contra las ataduras lastimándose las muñecas. Ahora su garganta se encontraba mejor y aunque todavía necesitaba dejarla descansar, no se guardaría nada de lo que quisiera decirle a su tía, después de todo, no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad.

"¿Cual sería la gracia entonces?" Rió Bella para luego ordenar "¡Tráiganlo!"

Los demás mortífagos entraron a un pequeño cobertizo. Tonks podía verlos luchar con una figura difusa y oscura. Finalmente, lograron sacar la figura de un hombre que seguía luchando por librarse. A diferencia de ella, solo lo ataron con cuerdas para que no se moviera. ¿Por qué la diferencia tan marcada? ¿Qué era lo que esperaban que ocurriera? Tonks no apartaba la mirada de su esposo, se veía pálido y maltrecho. Podía notarse que ya se habían "divertido" mucho con él, que lo habían torturado hasta el hartazgo y más. ¿Qué más podrían querer ahora?

"Esto será... Muy divertido" río Bellatrix retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"¿Que planeas? ¡Déjenlo ir!" Vociferó Tonks al mismo tiempo que su cabello se tornaba rojo.

"¡Ja! Ya se enojó" volvió a reír la mortífaga y añadió "Si te lo digo... ya no será sorpresa, ¿o si?"

Un mortífago lanzó un maleficio contra Remus, quien comenzó a gritar, se desplomó en el suelo y se retorció. Otro mago oscuro se sumó al primero y le lanzó otro maleficio Cruciatus. Remus gritaba y gritaba y Tonks se desesperaba cada vez más, luchaba contra las cadenas que la ataban, quería salvar a su esposo, sin saber que ella necesitaba más ayuda que él.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenlo!" Suplicó a gritos la Auror.

"¿Quieres probar un poco tu también?" Jugó Bella con un deje sádico en su voz "¡Crucio!"

La bruja comenzó a retorcerse. Las cadenas que la sujetaban, cada vez más, le lastimaban las muñecas y le ardían. Si tenía que ser sincera, el ardor de sus muñecas ahora parecía tan solo un juego de niños comparado con el dolor provocado por el maleficio. Un dolor horrible y sin fin invadía todo su cuerpo. Un dolor semejante a ser atravesada por mil dagas calientes al rojo vivo, al mismo tiempo.

Bella reía y repetía el maleficio una y otra vez. Los gritos de la pareja se unían inundando todo el jardín de la mansión. Entonces un mago anunció algo que ninguno de los dos había recordado. Tonks no lo alcanzó a ver en el primer momento, tenía los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza a causa del hechizo; pero cuando logró abrirlos, una luz blanca bañaba todo el lugar, la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa, las nubes en el cielo se despejaban dando paso a la brillante luz de la luna llena.

"Ahora comenzará lo divertido" murmuró Bellatrix, que ahora estaba seria y expectante Ordenó a todos los mortífagos que se retiraran a los puntos de vista asignados, seguros y estratégicos. Echó una mirada de deleite a la pareja y se retiró ella también.

Las miradas de los amantes se cruzaron, sabían lo que venía a continuación, lo que Remus tanto temía estaba pasando y Tonks no sería capaz de defenderse. Ella le susurró un "te amo" y él lo devolvió diciendo "lo siento". Lupin comenzó a gritar pero lo que se oyó no fue más que un terrible gruñido. La cabeza se le alargaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras, concluyendo así la transformación. Remus ahora ya no era él, sino el lobo que en su interior vivía.

Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie se movía. El lobo quedó hecho un ovillo y Tonks con los ojos llorosos lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Remus?" Susurró ella y el lobo alzó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y seco. Los ojos penetrantes estaban fijos en ella.

"Vamos... ¿Que espera?" Dijo Bellatrix esperando que pasara lo que todos sabían, ocurriría.

El lobo avanzó lento hacia ella, olfateando el aire.

"Remus, por favor..." Susurró la Auror. Sabía que pasaría y sólo deseaba fuera lo más rápido posible.

Remus aulló y se dispuso a atacarla, Tonks gritó y apretó los ojos con fuerza; cuando su garra estaba bajando hacia su estómago chocó con algo a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Algo lo había detenido y luego lo empujó hacia atrás.

"¿Pero que...?" Fue lo que alcanzo a gritar Bella antes de verlo "¡Lucius! ¿Qué demonios haces?"

"Créeme que lo agradecerás querida, si muere tan rápido no tiene gracia" replicó el mago y una leve sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro "si dejas que se acerque sin que ella sepa cuando logrará darle, tendrá una buena tortura psicológica antes de morir. Lo que lo vuelve mucho más divertido... para nosotros"

"¿No que no se juega con la comida?" exclamo Bella divertida, alzando una ceja.

"Si lo vas a hacer de todos modos, hacerlo bien, ¿no? Por eso es que estoy aquí, para mejorar el espectáculo"


	3. Chapter 3

La situación la sobrepasaba en todo aspecto, si bien era una Auror fuerte y segura de si misma, en este momento no tenía oportunidad de defenderse, el amor de su vida era un lobo, no la reconocía y estaba dispuesto a atacarla. Quería que todo acabase de una vez, quería que su esposo terminara con su sufrimiento. Al mismo tiempo no quería que nada de esto pasara, sabía como se sentiría Remus al respecto si llegaba a pasar: la culpa lo carcomería, no lo dejaría en paz; hasta el último de sus días recordaría lo que le había hecho a la mujer que amaba y por ello se alejaría de todos. Conocía bien a su marido, sabía que esos serían sus pensamientos.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Moody, debería haber esperado a que estuviera listo el plan, de haber sido así nunca la hubieran capturado, no hubiera llegado a esta situación tan engorrosa y no tendría que pasar por este sufrimiento, ni ella, ni él. Siguiendo con el hilo de su pensamiento, no debería siquiera haberlo llevado hasta ese bosque para empezar. Podría haberle dado la noticia estando en La Madriguera. Podrían haber dado un paseo por los terrenos de dicha casa, manteniéndose dentro del perímetro protegido. Si hubiera hecho eso, nunca los hubieran atacado, nunca lo hubieran tomado prisionero en primer lugar y podría haberle dado la noticia. Nuevamente se encontraba pensando en esa noticia, la maldita noticia que tanto la había alegrado y ahora carecía de sentido dada la situación actual de ambos. Ahora lo único que le importaba era salir con vida de allí o que todo acabara lo antes posible.

Remus se acercó de nuevo, dispuesto a atacarla, apenas a dos milímetros de su cuello la garra se detuvo y fue enviado para atrás. Tonks incluso llegó a sentir la punta de las garras sobre su piel y el viento que el movimiento de su pata provocó. El lobo gruñó y aulló cada vez más molesto por no poder encargarse de su presa. Los mortifagos reían y Bella quiso agregarle un toque extra: primero lanzó un maleficio que provocó cortés en los brazos y la cara de Tonks. Heridas superficiales, no muy profundas, pero que comenzaron a sangrar enseguida.

"¿Hueles eso cachorro? Es la sangre de tu cena, no es pura, lo sé, pero eso lo hace incluso mejor..."

Seguido a eso, la mortífaga lanzó un Crucio al lobo, para enfadarlo. Quería que el animal quisiera devorar a su presa con tantas ganas que una vez que llegara a ella no le diera tiempo ni de gritar. También lanzó un maleficio cruciatus a la metamorfomaga, quería oírla gritar: quería que suplicara piedad y misericordia, quería que gritara tanto que se quedara sin aire y sin voz.

Ahora el lobo estaba realmente enfurecido, olía a sangre y quería a su presa. Se abalanzó contra ella y esta vez su garra no fue detenida, impactando de lleno contra el brazo izquierdo de Tonks. El impacto fue tan grande que incluso cortó una buena parte de las cadenas permitiendo a Tonks moverse y ponerse de espaldas al lobo. Sus intenciones ya no eran las de escapar, sino las de protegerse a sí misma lo más que pudiera. Pero no todos comprendieron lo mismo.

"No, no escaparás" dijo Bella creyendo esas sus intenciones y gritó "¡Inmóvilus! ¡Crucio!"

La metamorfo se estremeció y quiso hacerce un ovillo pero el maleficio anterior la inmovilizaba, no podía hacer nada, sólo podía quedarse parada ahí, recibiendo la tortura por parte de esa bruja oscura que la rechazaba como familia y que sólo quería jugar con ella como con un muñeco.

Distraídos, preocupados de que la Auror escapara, no vieron que el lobo se había acercado a ella de nuevo. Oliendo la sangre y enfurecido y esta vez logró darle de lleno en la espalda, provocándole heridas serias. Los mortífagos echaron a reír mientras a la Auror le caían lágrimas por su rostro; sólo quería que todo terminara, si iba a morir no quería que fuera en manos de nadie más que el amor de su vida, era algo trágico y sabía como eso afectaría a su esposo cuando recobrara la conciencia, pero ella lo prefería así.

Cuando ya se había rendido y ya no intentaría luchar fue cuando el lobo casi la muerde. Los dientes se habían acercado peligrosamente al brazo de ella, había sentido su aliento caliente y húmedo sobre su piel, pero una luz blanca lo había detenido. No sabía de dónde provenía pero allí estaba y la había salvado justo a tiempo.

"¡Remus!" Escuchó que gritaron. No podía ver nada al estar con el rostro de frente pegado al poste aún bajo el encantamiento "inmóvilus". Escuchaba los ruidos de encantamientos chocando contra el suelo, contra una pared, contra encantamientos defensores, y contra algún mago. Un hechizo rebotó en ella y ya sin poder contenerse más y habiéndose roto el encantamiento que la mantenía de pie sin posibilidad de movimiento alguno, cayó al suelo. Pudo ver de forma borrosa como alguien contenía al lobo procurando no herirlo, veía hechizos ir y venir y gente corriendo. Alguien se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Entonces todo se volvió confuso y poco a poco llegó la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y gracias por todos los comentarios. A esta historia le queda poco, hasta entonces les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Nuevamente estaba atontada, todo le daba vueltas y apenas si podía abrir los ojos, un maleficio le había dado en el rostro provocando que se le hinchará de forma desproporcionada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado, por lo poco que veía apenas si podía notar que estaba en alguna habitación oscura y no lograba reconocerla.<p>

"¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Remus...?" No lograba articular una oración completa pero el mago junto a ella, al advertir que se había despertado le entendió todo lo que ella quería preguntar y no podía. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

"Vuelve a dormir..." le dijo el hombre junto a ella. Sacó una varita oculta en su ropa y con un leve movimiento, la hizo volver a dormir.

Una oscuridad, como el manto oscuro de la noche, la rodeaba de nuevo. Estaba en medio de la nada, no podía diferenciar dónde terminaba el suelo negro y donde comenzaba la pared igual de negra. Se sentía como flotando en alguna especie de lugar, de limbo. Voces se oían alrededor de ella, salían de ningún lado y de todos al mismo tiempo. Cada vez se acercaban más y cuando pudo sentirlas a su lado, a punto de chocar contra ella, fue cuando despertó.

El mismo hombre la miraba desde su asiento. Esta vez Tonks no estaría dispuesta a dejar que la volvieran a dormir, miró la habitación que la rodeaba y localizó una varita sobre la mesa de noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo de la cama. El hombre junto a ella se puso inmediatamente de pie y cojeando se acercó a toda velocidad hasta ella y la volteó para que lo mirara. Recién entonces fue que Tonks pudo ver el rostro del hombre y pudo observar como un ojo celeste no dejaba de moverse examinándola.

"Tranquila" le dijo con una voz increíblemente calma para él "estamos en La Madriguera. Es la casa segura. Estás a salvo" Moody miraba a su aprendiz con el ojo normal totalmente desconcertado y con el mágico seguía analizándola. Antes de que la bruja pudiera volver a preguntar por Lupin añadió "aún es el lobo, esta bien, pero lo tenemos encerrado hasta que pase el efecto lunar."

La Auror estaba terriblemente agotada y sabiendo que su marido estaría bien y que ambos estaban en la casa segura, dejó que la somnolencia con la que había estado luchando se apoderara de ella y volvió a perder la conciencia. Alastor se encargó de levantarla en brazos y acomodarla nuevamente sobre la cama, entonces tomó su varita y la pasó sobre por encima de ella, realizando otro proceso de curación.

Horas más tarde, Tonks despertó oyendo gritos, alguien estaba discutiendo. Incapaz de levantarse de la cama, por más intentos que realizara, agudizó el oído tratando de entender el motivo de la discusión. Eran dos hombres. Dos. Por más que conocía sus voces no llegaba a reconocerlos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un modo suave, dando paso a una mujer robusta, de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo. La señora Weasley traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida y bebida aprobada por el mismo Alastor para alimentarla.

"Veo que has despertado" dijo Molly llamando su atención, algo seria pero intentó poner una sonrisa.

"¿Quiénes son?" Respondió Tonks señalando el lugar de origen del griterío.

"No te preocupes linda, no es nada serio. Ven, veamos que puedes comer"

Sin poder decir mucho, la Auror la miró y con esa mirada decía todo: no probaría bocado hasta que no le contara qué había ocurrido.

"Esta bien, este es el trato: comes mientras te cuento, ¿entendido?" Tonks asintió con la cabeza y la señora Weasley prosiguió "en cuanto te fuiste lo supimos, tenemos un reloj como el de mi familia pero de toda la Orden, quisimos buscarte pero no llegamos a tiempo. Cuando pudimos armar un plan de ataque y localizarlos en la mansión Yaxley, fueron en su búsqueda. Llegaron tarde, pero lograron salvarlos antes de consecuencias peores." Tonks comía muy despacio apenas pequeños y blandos bocados, las heridas que Bellatrix le había causado en el rostro se vieron empeoradas con la aparición forzada que hicieron para salvarle la vida, más el encantamiento que había recibido antes de huir, provocaba le costara mover la boca. "Cuando llegaste aquí estabas muy malherida, Alastor estuvo un buen rato alivianando tus heridas y otro para curarlas. Encerraron a Remus en el sótano, que teníamos preparado para sus ciclos lunares, hasta que se hizo de día."

"¿Como...?" Preguntó ella atragantándose con la comida.

"Tranquila, tranquila, ten un poco de agua" ofreció Molly "él está bien, han curado sus heridas, eran menores que las tuyas. Ahora...ahora sólo discute con Moody porque quiere pasar a verte, pero él no le deja."

"No...no quiero que..."

"No pasará nada cielo, tu sólo concéntrate en recuperarte que nosotros nos encargamos del resto. Duerme un poco, ¿si?" Dicho eso Molly levantó la bandeja de la comida a la que le quedaba al menos la mitad de ella en el plato y salió de la habitación.

Otra vez se encontraba sola, y si bien se encontraba algo somnolienta, no podía dormir pensando en su esposo. Quería poder verlo, asegurarse que estaba bien, pero no quería que la viera así, sabía perfectamente que se sentiría culpable por más que no lo era, no era capaz de controlar al lobo. Si ella razonaba eso con él, volverían a la misma discusión que había hecho que tardaran tanto en comprometerse: él era demasiado peligroso para ella. Tonks no lo veía de ese modo, no creía que fuera peligroso, aunque ahora ya no podía afirmarlo completamente segura, ella sabía bien en donde se metía cuando se casó con Remus. Pensando y pensando fue quedando dormida, los gritos dejaron de oírse y regresó al mundo onírico.

Se encontraba sola, estaba en lo que parecía un laberinto gigante de ligustrinas. Era de noche y había niebla. El pasillo en el que se encontraba parecía interminable tanto para un lado como para el otro. Comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda. Despacio. Iba reconociendo el terreno de a poco. El pasillo parecía no acabar nunca, ni tener alguna esquina, algún lugar donde girar. Cuanto más avanzaba una sensación de miedo la iba embargando sin saber exacto por qué, pero cuando estaba por rendirse le pareció escuchar una risa acercarse: era la desquiciada y estrepitosa risa de Bellatrix.

Se dio vuelta enseguida apuntando con su varita pero no había nadie. La risa seguía escuchándose y cada vez se acercaba más. De pronto todo se volvió más oscuro de lo que estaba y su varita se apagó. Gritó y gritó encantamientos para prender la varita, encantamientos de defensa o algo que iluminara el camino, mas todo fue en vano. La risa cada vez se hacía más potente y junto a ella comenzaron a surgir aullidos penetrantes que provenían de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez.

Se despertó envuelta en sudor, nuevamente estaba en La Madriguera, Alastor a su lado la miraba sin decir una palabra; no era conocido por tener un alma compasiva.  
>El día había pasado, dando lugar a que cayera la noche, podían oírse los aullidos puesto que era el último día de luna llena.<p>

"Está en el sótano preparado para él, no podrá herirse ni herir a nadie."

Tonks asintió, en señal de aprobación y agradecimiento, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, ella sabía que le debía una disculpa a su maestro pero no sabía como iniciar.

"Ahora... Ahora sí parezco tu aprendiz" dijo a duras penas, intentando bromear con las heridas que tenía por el rostro, la confianza que había entre ellos dos era suficiente para poder hacer esa clase de bromas. Pero al ver el rostro del Auror agregó "Lo siento, debería..."

"¿Haberme escuchado? Lo sé, pero también es verdad que en el fondo sabía que no obedecerías. Eres rebelde, obstinada, testaruda, necia, decidida y no hay forma de cambiarte" las palabras de su maestro dolían tanto como las heridas de su brazo, pero entonces él añadió "por eso eres mi mejor estudiante"

"¿Q-que?" Preguntó ella sin comprender del todo lo que decía.

"Te pareces más a mi de lo que vi en ti en tu primer día en el ministerio, y me alegro que no seas sumisa, no llegarías a ser una buena Auror si no"

"Gracias" fue todo lo que su rostro dolorido soportó decir.

"No, gracias a ti por demostrar que no estaba equivocado, pero vuelve a desobedecerme una vez más y no será lindo." Sentenció en tono de broma pero tan serio como podía. "Descansa Nym... Tonks"

"Alastor" llamó ella y él desde la puerta volteó a verla "no quiero que Remus..."

"Descuida, yo me encargaré de eso"


	5. Chapter 5

En la mañana siguiente despertó nuevamente con la discusión de Remus y Moody. Era obvio que Remus no se quedaría conforme si le decían que su esposa no quería que entrara en la habitación, y ella sabía que llegaría a pensar que era porque le temía. En verdad ella sabía que se sentiría culpable fuera del modo que fuera, pero sería mucho peor si la veía tal como la había dejado.

Intentó sentarse en la cama, despacio y aún algo dolorida, fue incorporándose y cuando lo consiguió la puerta se abrió casi de golpe.

"Molly, no quiero más de esa sopa, no me malint..." Comenzó a decir Tonks antes de ver que quien esteraba en la habitación, no era ni Molly, ni Moody sino su esposo que la miraba casi sin creerlo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. Moody llegó corriendo para sacar a Remus de la habitación pero ella negó con la cabeza y el Auror salió, dejándolos solos. Ella terminó de acomodarse en su cama, en cambio él corrió hasta al lado de su cama y comenzó a pedirle desesperadas disculpas.

"Mira lo que te he hecho" dijo acariciando su rostro. En su voz podía sentirse culpa y dolor.

"No, no has sido tu... Fueron Bellatrix y el lobo" quiso calmarlo ella.

"El lobo soy yo Tonks... Yo te he hecho esto" los ojos del mago mostraban gran dolor y pesadumbre "no te culpo por no querer volver a verme"

"No eras consciente, bien sabes que no puedes controlar al lobo. La situación en si te provocaba, Bellatrix no dejaba de lanzar maleficios a uno y al otro"

"Lo siento tanto mi cielo" la abrazó y le dio un suave y dulce beso en su cabeza.

Más tarde esa noche, al no poder levantarse de la cama, mayormente por órdenes de Ojoloco, la mente de Tonks se puso en marcha sin dejar de pensar, pensaba en sus padres, ¿cómo estarían? ¿Pasarían hambre? ¿Frío? ¿Los habrían encontrado? Pensaba en lo que estaría planeando Bellatrix para dar su nuevo golpe, en Remus y cómo estaría afrontando los hechos que pasaron; en que lo único que le importaba era estar con él y... En ese momento un pensamiento en particular cruzó su mente y desesperada de agitó en la cama.

"Molly...Molly" llamaba con prisa y cuando vio entrar a Moody negó con la cabeza mientras decía "no, no... Llama a Molly"

Sin comprender que era lo que ocurría con la bruja, puso el ojo normal en blanco y el ojo mágico dio varias vueltas, para luego salir a buscar a la Señora Weasley, que minutos más tarde se encontraba en la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre linda? ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Molly cuando entró corriendo por la puerta, se notaba por la tierra en su ropa y los guantes viejos y gastados, que había estado en el jardín haciendo alguna labor y Tonks se sintió algo culpable por distraerla de sus asuntos. "¿Que tienes cariño?" Repitió, más calmada.

"La... La puerta" respondió la Auror señalándola y luego agregó mientras señalaba el escritorio lleno de cosas encima "Mi bolso. Hay... Necesito algo de mi bolso"

"¿Qué necesitas cariño? ¿Qué ocurre?" Mientras preguntaba, la señora Weasley se quitó los guantes y tomó el bolso sobre el escritorio. Debía admitirse a sí misma que cada vez entendía menos lo que le ocurría.

"Hay una caja dentro... Y en su interior hay..."

"¿Esto?" Preguntó la mujer interrumpiéndola anonadada cuando encontró un objeto que llamaba su atención.

La metamorfomaga asintió "necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo"

"Tonks, yo... ¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes como funciona?"

"Mi padre me ha contado de este artefacto muggle y seguro sabes algo de ello, Arthur debe de haberte contado alguna vez de su uso."

"¿Pero estás segura?"

"Lo necesito" los ojos de súplica acabaron por convencer a la bruja regordeta, que ayudó a Tonks a pararse y llegar al baño. Ella tomó el objeto que tenía la señora Weasley y siguió las instrucciones de la caja. Cuando hubo terminado el tiempo de espera correspondiente, ambas se miraron estupefactas al conocer el resultado.

Entre la señora Weasley y Tonks planearon esa noche: Molly prepararía una comida especial para los dos; pondían una mesa en los jardines de la casa, dentro del perímetro protegido por los encantamientos de la Orden; se encargarían de que el resto de la Orden se encontrara dentro de la casa en todo momento y Arthur para se encargaría de mantener a Remus distraído. Lo llevaría a dar una vuelta por los jardines, llegando al momento justo para la cena.

Tonks, mucho más animada y con mucho menos dolor, tenía el cabello rosa chicle como siempre y en mucho mejor estado del que lo tenía antes de conocer el resultado. Esa tarde estuvo un buen rato levantada, planeado todo y buscando en el ropero la ropa adecuada para la situación. Esa noche prometía ser especial.

"Tonks, ya estamos lis... ¡Luces hermosa!" exclamó Molly cuando entró a la habitación y la encontró observando su reflejo en el espejo. Ella volteó a ver a la bruja con una amplia sonrisa, estaba lista y quería poder gritar a los cuatro vientos la novedad que tenía.

Cuando paso por la sala Alastor y Kingsley quedaron boquiabiertos al verla pasar. Antes de que pudieran hacer algún comentario Molly los fulminó con la mirada, dejándoles claro que no aceptarían ningún comentario. Juntas salieron por la puerta principal, Alastoy y Kingsley se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina para ver que ocurría y entonces vieron llegar a Arthur con Remus, quién no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Arthur le señaló la mesa puesta para dos que había en el jardín y no llegaron a entenderle, pero pudieron ver que le susurraba algo al oído al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Tonks.

Molly y Arthur se tomaron de la mano con amplias sonrisas y se retiraron dejándolos para que tuvieran intimidad.

"Tonks ¿Que...? ¿No deberías estar descansando?" Fue lo primero que preguntó Remus.

"No, hoy no. Hoy tendré una cena con mi marido." respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Luces hermosa, como siempre." comentó él al notar la vestimenta que traía: un vestido simple, que solo le había visto usar una vez hacía mucho tiempo, y unas botas marrones.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y la comida apareció sobre sus platos, como acostumbraba a aparecer en los grandes banquetes en Hogwarts. Molly definitivamente se había lucido esa vez porque la comida lucía y sabía deliciosa. Podían sentir las miradas de todos desde las ventanas de la casa y entonces Remus preguntó:

"¿Puedo saber el motivo de la celebración?"

"¿Como sabes que es una celebración?"

"Dora, toda la cena dice a gritos que estamos celebrando algo"

"Bueno, está bien... Iba a esperar al postre pero... ¿Quieres un poco de Vino de saúco?" ofreció cambiandole de tema. Le diría la noticia, pero lo haría a su modo.

"Gracias" Dijo acercándo su copa y al ver que no se servía a ella añadió "¿Tu no tomarás?"

"Verás, la cuestión es que tomaré jugo de calabaza porque... no puedo beber eso"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no...?" Entonces se frenó en seco al comprenderlo todo. "¿Estás...?" señaló su panza sin llegar completar la frase.

"Sí" asintió ella con la cabeza emocionándose. "Eso era lo que te quería decir cuando fuimos al Bosque de Dean, pero nos interrumpieron. No sabía qué hubiera pasado luego... luego del encuentro con Bellatrix, pero esta mañana lo confirmé con Molly"

"Seremos padres..." Los ojos de Remus brillaban con emoción y alegría. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta ella, puso sus manos a los costados de su cara y la besó, suave y profundamente. "Es la mejor noticia que podría haber escuchado. Te amo"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta ha sido mi historia, espero que les haya gustado. Es algo extraña porque si bien está situada en lo que supongo que sería el séptimo libro, durante ese tiempo que no supimos nada de Tonks y Remus, y es el momento en el que se enteran que Tonks está embarazada de Ted, esta historia sería un AU porque Alastor sigue vivo en teoría no debería estar.<strong>_

_**Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia y el último capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer hasta el final.**_


End file.
